yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ASasdfvsasdfvaerfgvf
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Template:Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2007 music page. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style * Chat policy If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. The Moment of Truth Okay that's it, I HAD IT!! >:(( Three years ago, I joined this Wikia for one reason and one reason only--to not only aid in making it the #1 YGO source but also to assist in finding as many YGO media for it as possible. I wasn't perfect in everything I done on here but I nonetheless pitched in my two cents whenever and wherever I could. But now after this "faux image" fiasco (which I STILL can't even believe that people here think I was doing all along--WHY WOULD I??) not only have I've been banned here but also, it seems like ALL of my stuff that I've done on here is slowly getting blacklisted. How DARE all of you after ALL that I've done and all the days/months/years I put into here. I'll be surprised if my personal wellness hasn't been permanently altered from all this! I would NEVER intentionally bring any detriment to this Wiki and those who think that I have are JUST out of their minds. I shouldn't have to even SAY this as a HUGE fan of this whole series, not just for it being a hobby/means of recreation to me but also a series that I passionately incorporated into some of my COLLEGE work (and how many students think to do that?) You all almost ripped out my HEART and stepped on it and @ one point, I never wanted anything to do with YGO ever again. But you know what, whether I'm an editor on here or not, my enamourment of Yu-Gi-Oh! won't EVER be broken. At its core, it's one of the most exciting, in-depth and even often times, relatable series out there (the card game and especially the anime.) And whether y'all THOUGHT yous did such or not, NOBODY here can and will make me feel subdued, EVER! I am a soul who knows that sometimes, you gotta turn the page and continue living--I tried to prove that I WOULD be the same ArcadiasScholarly that I always was if y'all let me but if I'm not welcome here anymore, then it's just asinine for me to even speak to anyone here anymore. I DON'T GIVE A FLYING $#!T on what ANY of YOU think of me. Not now, and I won't ever!! BUT I will say this, don't any of you EVER try to knock off the skip in someone's step like that again. Lady karma will come for you schadenfreude people, so what goes around comes around. I will be JUST fine not giving a about this Wiki--my HAPPINESS, life-loving, family, friends and awesome hobbies are all I need. I am a golden Ferrari engine and NONE OF YOU can't break my SPIRIT!!!!!!!! >:)--ASasdfvsasdfvaerfgvf (talk • ) 21:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :The final nail in the coffin was File:MindCrush-SOD-EN-SP-UE.png. There was no reason whatsoever for you to replace a good-quality scan with a cruddy photograph at a tilted angle. Unless the scan was a 1st Edition card that you faked into looking like an Unlimited Edition. And no, there's no excuse for saying "I forgot that I already uploaded an image;" if you did, then would have been in your edit summary for the second upload. Also, when I asked you about where you got those Unlimited Edition pictures of "Twin-Headed Wolf" and "Mucus Yolk" a month before you were banned, you never answered. And boy, were those obviously sloppy fakes. No wonder you didn't answer. Finally, with you being banned and offered the chance to redeem yourself, it's very confusing that you haven't even managed to find even 1 of those images. You would think that a banned veteran user with a chance for redemption would put all possible effort they could into finding them again. So a) I guess you're lying about how dedicated you were to this Wiki; you must not have been connected with it in the first place, OR b) you're being stupidly prideful, in which case, I have no pity for you, since I (in your situation) would have wanted to prove my accusers wrong no matter what and rub it in their faces. If you do decide to come clean now, that isn't going to work either, given the vast amount of lies you've come up with over this issue. :Last time I'll say this, in case you haven't gotten it though your head: Find out where you got those fake images from, and show us. We know they're fake, since we've looked for other 1st Edition cards from the same set and compared them with each other. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::And this is EXACTLY what I thought. I assumed a cold reception all along and got one. Are the finest beverages and pastries in all the land included? Like I said, I know that I'm not welcome here anymore and I've tried to show you all that I AM and WANTED to make this wiki better but since it appears I'm viewed as a treasoning troll 'round here instead, so here marks my "heel turn" (WWE slang for being a "villain") ::So it doesn't make a bit of difference anymore? So be it but you have quite the GALL to make that kind of finicky demand to me. Which is NOT gonna happen!! If you're trying to act "tough", EXTRA EXTRA--YOU'RE NOT!! Then again, your username takes after "Kuriboh". Guess I'll make like "Exodia the Forbidden One" and obliterate! Yugi Muto, where are you? The Pharaoh's calling me Solve the puzzle, transform In to the Duel King and teach me (Yami Yugi) Summoning and defending (Come on let's go) Face down, flip effect, fusion is a vital key Exodia the Forbidden One It's in my possession, now the d-d-d-d-duel is done Yo Weevil don't you understand? It's not the man in the fight It's the fight in the man Now I am the master of the duel It's been my pleasure to meet you (Come on let's go) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Its time to duel Maxamillion Pegasus, don't put that eye on me I will attack, defend, until the end To taste sweet victory (Like Yami Yugi) Yo Pegasus can't you read my mind If you can, tell me what you find It's time to duel my darling valentine The art of dueling now we'll redefine Dark Magician, and the Pot of Greed Cannon Solider does the damage It's the star chips that I need Now the battle phase is over and that card is over-rated (Come on lets go) Now let's commence the transformation Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Welcome, welcome, welcome To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! ::You know what? I feel free. Free because this golden Ferrari engine can be who he/she wants to be and do what he/she wants to do. And you can all be jealous--LIVE ON THE WWE NETWORK FOR JUST--$9.99! >;)--ASasdfvsasdfvaerfgvf (talk • ) 21:46, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::The next time you feel sorry, there will be no response. Just a block. I've done you the courtesy of acting civil, but you decide to spam nonsense and give "I love the Wiki" as reasons for your defense, with ultimately no solid evidence. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 22:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC)